conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Armstrong
The Hon. Michael Geoffrey Armstrong, MP (b. September 30, 1956, Doubledance) is a Georgeland politician and a former Leader of the Opposition . A member of the Conservative Party of Georgeland , he represented the Capitalia constitutency of Bartlett in the House of Commons since 2013, having previously held the seat from 2007-2010. Bartlett served in the state legislature and a state minister before becoming leader of his state party in 2001. He subsequently served in the federal government of Luke Macaulay as Environment minister. He then served in several frontbench positions in opposition, including as deputy leader to Madeline Woods . Armstrong was elected Conservative leader, and thus Leader of the Opposition, in May 2018. At the 2019 general election, the Conservatives were heavily defeated and reduced to crossbench status. Armstrong subsequently resigned as leader. He is currently a backbench MP, having declined to serve as a spokesman under leader Tommy Pippins . Armstrong is the younger brother of Marina Armstrong, who was Chief Minister of Capitalia from 1997 until 2000. Elected to the Capitalian legislature in 1993 several years as a small business operator, Armstrong served as Chief Whip in his sister's government, leading to some claims of nepotism. In 2000, Marina Armstrong was replaced as Chief Minister by Kevin McAlister, who lost the 2001 election to George Vance. Armstrong, who had been promoted to Minister for Infrastructure under McAlister, was elected as Leader of the Opposition in the Capitalian parliament. At the 2005 state election, Armstrong failed to win a majority of seats or even enough to form a minority government, and resigned as leader. He remained the spokesman for his party on the environment. In 2007, in the lead-up to the general election, Armstrong was selected as a candidate for the seat of Bartlett in the state's rural south, which contained his home town of Edmonton and his state seat of the same name. Armstrong faced incumbent MP Aida Justin at the election and won the seat with a substantial swing to the Conservatives. After the election, which the Conservatives won, new Prime Minister Luke Macaulay appointed Armstrong to the Cabinet as Environment minister. Armstrong is known as an environmentalist and a proponent of a national carbon trading scheme, something Macaulay supports. Armstrong has frequently spoken of his commitment to "greening" Georgeland business and his advocacy of more environmentally-friendly business practices, many of which he followed during his time as a small business owner. Armstrong is considered as a moderate Conservative. Armstrong was defeated in Bartlett by his predecessor, Aida Justin in 2010. He returned to the private sector and began work as a corporate lobbyist, before once more being selected to contest Bartlett in 2013. Justin did not recontest the seat, and redistribution had made it notionally Conservative with the new boundaries. At the election, Armstrong was returned to the House of Commons. He was subsequently elected as Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party and appointed as Shadow Treasurer . Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politicians Category:Individuals